Beginning A New
by Kitty M. Jameson
Summary: Ichigo Kurasaki has a twin sister, the war with Aizen has been over for three years now. Things have changed and Ichigo must find a way to bring his twin back into his family's lives permanantly.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Hikari!**

**Now please enjoy!**

**Ichigo sighed looking at the photographs on his desk, and felt the gentle smile that crawled onto his lips when seeing them. The first photo was of four children and two adults; the second was of him and all of his human friends from school; and the last was of him with all his shinigami friends. Picking up the first photograph, he really looked at it feeling the aching in his chest worsen as he thought of his twin sister, Hikari Kurosaki. In the photo was Yuzu in front of himself, Hikari, and Karin with their parents Masaki and Isshin behind them, it had been taken the year their mother was killed by the Fisher Hollow.**

**It had been three years since the defeat of Aizen and Ichigo had since begun college in the world of the living. Aizen had been defeated by Hikari Kurosaki, his own twin, who was the welder of Fiinikkoso. It had taken Unohana-taicho, Hachigen, and Orihime to keep her alive once Gin had brought her from the field her and Aizen fought at. Every one was surprised about Gin turning out to be one of the good guys, and was given five years probation with Hikari and Rangiku as the probation officers and checking in with Sereitei twice a month.**

**Things had become uneventful with the odd hollow popping up every now and then, but things got back to normal for everyone just a little more fun at times. Hikari had lost touch with them for the most part but everyone knew it was because when not teaching martial arts at the shrine, she was doing homework for her college courses. None seemed to know when the girl slept or if she did at all some times, but everyone saw how worried she made Rangiku and Gin though neither would admit it, especially to Hikari.**

**After the war people began to get together in couples one of the first, much too every ones surprise, was Momo Hinamori and Shyuuhei Hisagi. Some of the matches were a complete surprise but others like Renji and Rukia most people were muttering finally under their breath. He and a few others plus his twin had yet to either find or express their feelings for that special person. Its come as no surprise that Gin and Rangiku have come together and are not shy about showing public displays of affection towards one another, but no one would have guessed Unohana and Zaraki ending up together though maybe it shouldn't have been a surprise with all of their arguing.**

**Ichigo scowled at his own thought, he should be happy that his friends were finding happiness in each other but another part of him was jealous. He just had to go and fall for the one most arrogant and insufferable noble-rule abiding-taicho of squad 6. Putting away those thoughts he turned back to his studies only to find that his thoughts on one Byakuya Kuchiki were taking the turn to fantasies that had him blushing slightly. Sighing again he scrubbed his hand over his face and through his hair feeling frustrated that all he could concentrate on was the person that would never notice him.**

**Renji and Rukia climbed through Ichigo's bedroom window to see him running fingers through strands of hair and both knew what's bothering the young shinigami. Which was a certain long black haired noble taicho who they knew liked the substitute shinigami just as much as the other liked him back. What made them angry the most was that neither would admit their feeling to the other and just danced around each other. Making everyone exasperated to the point some even thought of locking them in a room until they do so.**

**Rolling their eyes both smiled to each other and said, "Good afternoon, Ichi-kun". Cocking his head and leaning back, "Yes?" "Well for yours and Hikari's birthday Orihime, Momo, and Rangiku are planning a party and is going to be held at Chad and Tatsuki's dojo and fitness center," Rukia explained. Nodding Ichigo smiled slightly and replied, "I'll be there," and got back to working on his review for his last exam for the rest of his life earning him a bachelor's degree. Next Tuesday would be Hikari's and his birthday, and hoped that a certain noble would be attending said party.**

**Knowing that it was most unlikely to happen, he pushed such thoughts and more from his mind. Going back to studying the material needed to pass the exam before deciding to head to bed for some rest. Closing tired eyes his last thought was, "If he came what would I do and say when I see him," falling slowly into unconsciousness his mind shut off for the most part.**

**Hope you enjoyed please review to tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Dont Own Bleach Characters. just this little idea.  
**

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a few years. I have been having a rough time but going to try and get back in the saddle. This story as well as my others will be going through a revamp stage over the next 4 weeks. Finals for the semester are coming up, so not a lot will get down but might have another chapter soon as a week to two weeks.  
**

**Hikari smiled faintly staring up at the stars for the first time in months and felt relieved at the chance to do so. Sighing, her thoughts drifted to her brother and the past few years after the defeat of Aizen. Things had calmed and Sereitei had been rebuilt from the destruction the war with Aizen had cause. Their birthday was tomorrow; Gin told her that Rangiku, Momo, and Orihime were throwing an awesome party for Ichigo and her. **

** The party was tomorrow night; most of their friends from both the living world and Sereitei were suppose to be attending. Making Hikari wonder about the white haired taicho of tenth division and if he would stop working on paper work long enough to come. Letting go of her thoughts everything seemed to fall silent but not unnervingly so.**

** Gin wrapped his arms around Rangiku softly while starring from under a tree at Hikari wondering what was going on in that head of hers. Rangiku stroked his arm feeling the tension in his body begin to fade and asked, "What are you thinking about?" "Is Hitsugaya-taicho going to be in attendance or is he to busy," was the replied question she got. Quickly realizing her boyfriends worry was for the young shinigami atop the roof across from them. She shrugged, "It's up to taicho to decide what's more important. We'll see!"**

** Opening eyes Hikari smiled at the dawning sky in the east feeling the slight breeze drifting across her body. Yawning she stood walking to the edge to jump, she landed with a thump before turning around to see Gin and Rangiku wrapped in each others arms. She crossed the ground to the main house feeling light because today was her birthday, and knowing that at least one person will remember she loves a good fight before heading out to party.**

** She and Zaraki Kenpachi were meeting in Sereitei at around noon to begin an intense sparring session to work off some extra steam from the lack of hollows to take out. Grabbing a pair of pants, tank top, undergarments, and a towel then started towards the natural hot springs behind the house about a half mile into the surrounding forest.**

** Upon arriving Hikari stripped off the clothes from yesterday before slowly stepping into the steamy hot water to release the tension in her muscles caused from sleeping on the roof. Feeling more relaxed then before, began washing her hair of the dirt and grime that settled there for the night. After washing her body she set back to enjoy the relaxing feel of the hot water encasing her small form.**

** Looking up through the trees to see the sun was above the horizon meant she had about an hour before Zaraki would come and retrieve her for their sparring. Heaving herself from the warm water she began dressing into the training outfit to do some warm ups. They would only be using blunt swords because Unohana told them the next time their sparing became a death match both would be banned from fighting another for about two to five months depending on the damage.**

** Keeping relaxed Hikari started stretching her limbs, muscles bunching then relaxing again. Feeling a little perspiration coat her forehead from the run around the grounds then back to the main part of the shrine she slowed seeing Zaraki talking with Gin. Frowning at the serious faces and realizing that it was probably about her brother and Byakuya's damn avoidance of each others feelings.**

** Speeding up to reach them quicker, knowing Kenpachi was waiting for her to show up so they could head back to Sereitei and spar before having to get ready for the party later that evening. "So what are you two talking about that brings out such serious faces," she asked upon reaching the two. Zaraki and Gin smirked and replied, "Just about the slight rise in hollows recently but its nothing to worry the birthday girl about". In between giggles she got out, "Heh… and I thought it… could only be… about Ichigo and… the 6th division taicho." "Yea! You're right that is another good topic up for discussion. Just what shall we do about Ichi-kun and Bya-taicho," replied Gin. "What you talking about Gin. I'm always right," Hikari shot back to the former taicho. "You have all evening to argue about that. Let's get going before Rukia and Rangiku decide to have a pre-preparation party for the birthday girl," Zaraki acknowledge gruffly looking toward the house. Turning Hikari glimpsed Rangiku planning to kidnap her before Zaraki opened the gate to Sereitei. "Let's go," was her only reply as Gin chuckled about her lack of finesse.**

** Hikari cursed, yet again as Zaraki's blunt blade connected with flesh for the fifth time in the last forty minutes since their last break. Zaraki sighed and motioned for her to follow him. They sat together under a cherry blossom tree, and the bells in his hair tinkled every time the wind blew. "You're not taking this sparring seriously today and with as many times as you were hit, in our normal matches you'd be in the 4th division by now." Zaraki stated this fact more bluntly then any other captain would have done but that's just his style. "Next time we spar be ready to use your zanpakto," he finished, then walking back towards 11th division.**

** Sighing, she sat there looking out towards the sky but not really seeing it instead thinking about what was truly bothering her. Tears pooled in her violet eyes, 'The nightmares had gotten worse in the last year. Mostly the dreams were about the people I've lost and the guilt that many say is misplaced'. Hearing the soft patter of feet on the ground getting closer Hikari tried wiping the evidence of her tears away.**

** Whoever was there didn't say anything just came and sat beside her. Softly they reached over placing their cooler hand against Hikari's still damp cheek. "Why were you crying," asked the white haired taicho of the 10th division. "I wasn't crying. I had dust in them." Toushiro Hitsugaya just snorted making her bristle with anger at such a small noise of disbelief. "I've been watching you since your sparring session with Kenpachi started," was his only response to my ever mounting anger which, by the way, disappeared once he revealed how long the taicho had truly been watching me for. 'No point in arguing with him, Hitsugaya has been watching me long enough to know that I'm crying,' Hikari thought to herself.**


End file.
